


A Barbatos and Iku Drabble

by Anonymous



Category: Ayakashi: Ghost Guild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	A Barbatos and Iku Drabble

For some time Barbatos was noticing that less spirits were going to his realm. He heard a sword was responsible for this so he went to the upper world to find out.

What he found took his breath away. He saw a gay looking- I mean- beautiful boy. Just as that beautiful boy stabbed a human and resurrected him.

 

"What does your blade do?"

"I resurrect once-living creatures from the dead."

Barbatos raised his eyebrow  
"Vitality, huh?"

Iku raised his eyebrow.  
"You need viagra for that.. problem of yours."

 

For Barbatos, it was a problem having anything that can call back the spirits from his realm of the dead to the living. For one thing, it meant less slaves to do his hair. 

so he decided to travel with the beautiful but sadistic boy- or is it old man- to steal his sword. Not that other sword mind you but the other one. 

And so they traveled together with Barbatos making some half-assed excuse that he was doing it to "expand his horizon". 

During quest to steal the sword (and maybe into his pants), he discovered a lot of things about his strange companion. He found out that he had a predilection for hot springs.

And that he was often mistaken as an old man while travelling.

"That's the 4th person you killed this week for mistaking you as an as old man"

"He called me your uncle. Your uncle. As in the generation above yours." 

" He only wanted to ask if you needed help to the nearest nursing home. No need to hack him to pieces." 

"He'll live."

"It's unfair." Iku sighed as he scrutinized Barbatos's head.

"We have almost the same colored hair, yet no one has ever mistaken you as an old man." Iku looked at him almost accusingly.

 

"Technically we are old, for human standards." Barbatos tried to reason to him so he won't become the next target practice for that sword, not that he couldn't defend himself. 

"It's probably because of our garments." 

"From the back you could be mistaken as an old man since it's loose 

"While nobody can mistake mine from the back." Barbatos added.

Suddenly behind the bush another fangirl sprung forth.

"It's okay Iku! I'll never mistake you as any other but a bishie!"

And then got promptly slaughtered.

"And that's the 7th fangirl you slaughtered this week."  
___________________________________________________

Yamataka Jindai Sakura meets Iku

 

"Hello Iku"

"Yo YJ."

"For the last time please stop calling me that name."

"Yamataka Jindai Sakura is too long."

"I could call you Sakura but there are too many Sakuras already and they look like they deserve to be called Sakura more than you."

"I could eat the souls of your prey."

"I could just resurrect them again."

Then I'll just eat your soul"

"True. But you wouldn't have anyone to resurrect those soul so you can eat them again." Iku shrugged.

 

"Touche. Since you're still useful to me I won't eat your soul"

"Your soul tastes too much like blood anyway.

______________________________

For the next week Barbatos was witness to a series of soul - sucking, resurrect, and soul-sucking fest. It wasn't just Jindai Sakura who only had fun though. During that time Iku was madly swinging his blade and stabbing his victims sometimes gruesomely to resurrect them again. 

 

Barbatos never saw such violent display. And he was in love.

______________________________________________

 

Power Level:

YJ Sakura: I'm pretty strong now. So many players have sacrificed their emerald mags for me. 

Iku: It's different for me. In the past many were too happy to have me. Now some sell me for what they call as "Golden Apples". At least half still keep me and even feed me enough to become a "lvl 90"

Most of his fans were girls though particularly the fujoshis who wanted to pair him with Barbie.

"I thought you killed them already." Barbatos pointed out to the earlier incidents.

"I could just resurrect them again and they'll keep feeding me anyway."

 

"You have some die-hard fans."

"You're partly to blame for them you know." 

Barbie:   
"I used to be one of the top cards, but now many are willing to sell me."

"There there. At least the one's who kept you are keeping a stronger you. You'll come out stronger out of this."


End file.
